Worlds Apart
by Sassi Neri
Summary: Newt has the Flare and trying to come to terms with it isn t really working for him. What happened after his friends left him in the Berg to wait for them while they went to Denver. Warning: DC Spoilers
1. Ch 1 To turn away and not become

**First chapter of my new story Worlds Apart. I know it´s short but I am one of those people who prefer shorter chapters + more freaquent updates to really long chapters + a year long waiting period. Please review :)**

Newt stomped away from the cockpit and went straight to the bathroom where he locked the door behind him. His heart was pounding rapidly, his head was throbbing and it took him a good few deep breaths to calm down a bit. Why was he so bloody angry? Stupid question. The Flare eating away his brain was the obvious answer. He pushed himself off the wall by the door, against which he had been leaning, and went over to the sink. He turned the water to cold and splashed some on his face and behind his neck. Didn´t help much, he was still feeling… disturbed. _I hate this happening to me…_ He lifted his head and looked at himself in the mirror over the sink. He studied his eyes which had momentarily only the slightest hint of something unsettling in them. Newt didn´t see himself while having the fits of anger, which had been becoming more and more frequent lately, but the looks on the faces of his friends had him assured it was nothing pretty.

He didn´t hear anything outside. He opened the door slowly and peeked out, not really in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. Luckily for him his friends seemingly already went to sleep, because he couldn´t see or hear anyone. He decided to get some sleep as well, regardless he didn´t have anything exciting ahead of him except for the long wait in the Berg while the others went to Denver. Well, it was for the best anyway. He found an unoccupied sofa and curled up on it, hoping for some dreamless sleep.

No such luck.

_He was in the big common room they shared with the Gladers on the Berg that took them away from the Scorch. Most of his friends were asleep either on the floor in sleeping bags or on the sofas around the room. He himself just came in from the long shower he indulged himself with after their escape from the desert. He looked around the dimly lit room looking for a place to crash for the night. He spotted one on the left and stepped over few lying bodies to get there. He lied down and slid into his sleeping bag looking forward to some sleep but as he settled down his eyes fell on the Glader beside him. It was Leo. He didn´t know why but his eyes locked on his neck. Well, more accurately on the vein there. Newt saw the soft pulsing of the blood under the skin and suddenly felt mesmerized by the subtle sound he could now hear. He reached out with his hand to touch it…_

"_Dude, what are you doing!"_

_Newt jerked his hand back, staring at his friend, who apparently hadn´t been asleep. Then a sudden wave of rage rushed through him._

"_I´m not doing anything!" he snapped back, scowling._

"_You were just touching my neck, man!" Leo replied with a skeptical look on his face._

_Newt suddenly lashed out with his fist and hit Leo square in the jaw. He could see the shock on his friends face before he was on top of him, pinning him to the floor. He was suddenly so angry and had no clue why. He just knew he wanted to hurt Leo. Badly._

_Before the boy beneath him could do anything, he started punching him in the face. Leo tried to deflect the blows with his arms but Newt grabbed them and knelt on them so that the boy cried out in pain which sent a rush of satisfaction through the blond. He roughly pushed Leo´s chin up with his left hand and dove forward to sink his teeth in his flesh…_

Newt woke up with a start. It took him a few moments to realize where he was. The blankets on the sofa across the room and the sunlight coming through the windows of the Berg told him it was morning and his friends had already probably left for Denver.

He got up trying not to think of the dream he just woke up from and went to find something to eat.

Who would ever expect that waiting could be a nice thing. Newt knew that in the old days he would start going crazy with boredom by now (he was well aware of the pun) but since the emotions and events stimulating his brain made him realize how quickly he was changing, he was quite grateful for the peace. He spent most of the day just sitting on the sofa, watching the floor in front of him. He didn´t think. Thinking made him angry and confused. Numbness spread through his whole body and he just sat there, watching the floor.

Through the haze that had become his world he suddenly realized, he was hearing noises. He couldn´t quite place them but at the same time he couldn´t force himself to care. Something in his gut screamed for him to move, but he just kept staring onto the floor and didn´t move a muscle. Then, as with a pop, the numbness disappeared and Newt jumped to his feet trying to figure out what was going on. Footsteps! He heard somebody's feet against the floor. And they were approaching.

**TBC :)**


	2. Ch 2 The battle between grace and pride

**Hey there! Second chapter up! It would mean the world to me if you reviewed and said what you think :) Thanks guys! Sassi**

A few seconds later a man entered the room. He was tall and lanky, wearing dark clothes and holding a Launcher. Newt stood frozen. The man was pointing the weapon at his chest while he craned his head to the side and called behind him.

"Erin! He´s here!" Then he turned to Newt. "Hey Munnie, you are going to make us some nice money," he said with a smirk. Another man poked his head in from the hallway, the same condescending smirk on his face.

"Nice to meet you boy, you are coming with us." And he stepped forward and reached out a hand with a set of cuffs. Finally, Newt broke from the shock. _Munnie? Did they just call me a bloody Munnie?_ Then it hit him. Of course, they had checked in to the airport as a group of Immunes looking for a government transport job. Seemed like these shanks decided to make the best of it for themselves and… what? Sell him to WICKED?

Newt swatted away at the hand with cuffs and stepped back, feeling the rush of anger coursing through him.

"Get your bloody hands off me, shuck-face, or I´ll rip you shucking head off!" he shouted. At the same time, his eyes started to flicker around to find something to defend himself with. He was not going back. Hell no.

"Whoa! Easy there boy!" the first invader exclaimed, clutching the weapon more tightly. But Newt found what he was looking for. There was an empty glass bottle on a table near him, so he went for it. Not caring whether there was a bloody Launcher pointed at him or not, he dove to the side, grabbed the bottle, and before either of the men could react, he swung it toward the one holding the cuffs. The man recovered from his shock and split second before the bottle could hit him in the head, ducked to the side. Newt´s momentum carried the blond to the ground and the next second his previous target was sitting on him, holding him facing the ground, twisting his hands painfully behind his back. A sharp shard of the broken glass dug into Newt´s cheek as he tried to wriggle away.

"Man! What the fuck are you doing?! You would just let this little sucker smash that thing on my head! What do you have that freaking Launcher for?!"

"Erin, I told you it´s not loaded… Besides, it was you who said that the Munnie would shit his pants just seeing it!" the standing man defended himself.

_What the hell?! What kind of bloody idiot would go capture a person with an _unloaded_ weapon, relying just on its appearance? Those shanks have to be out of their minds!_

"Well, doesn´t look like a freaking Munnie to me, man! I saw his face. Give me the tester."

Newt couldn´t turn his head to see, but he could hear the other man stepping closer and then fitting something cold and metal on his face. Feeling a surge of panic, he tried to squirm away, but his captor held him by the neck and pressed him harder into the floor. Then Newt felt something prick his neck and the thing was removed from his face.

"Munnie my ass! Fuck this, man! What do we do with him now?" demanded the standing man, sounding more than annoyed.

"What do we do? Our civic duty, you moron. Throw him to the other crazies," the other – Erin, was it? - replied.

That unleashed another wave of panic in Newt and he began to struggle anew. No way was he going to the Cranks! But suddenly, all the energy drained from him as he realized it. He was a Crank now. No matter how much he wanted to stay with his friends, to help them, he was ill and he would do more damage than good. Not mentioning, that when he thought of the slow progress of the disease that his friends would have to witness, he regretted once again the jump from a wall back in the Glade hadn´t killed him. What good was him staying here? None. He would leave. It was for the best anyways.

His body went limp and he just said: "I´ll go. Just let me write a message for my friends."

"Not gonna happen, buddy. I won´t have you going nuts on me again. But since we´re nice guys…" The man holding him snapped the cuffs around Newt´s wrists and hauled him up onto his feet. "Hey Ben, grab some paper and a marker, our little Crankie will dictate his love letter to you. I hope you can write," he added in a voice that was half-mocking half-annoyed. The other man grimaced and went to the table, ripping a piece of paper from a notebook lying there. Then he turned to the blond, eyebrows raised.

"Erm…" Newt cleared his throat. Suddenly he felt somewhat embarrassed, like he was about to reveal something very personal. _Well, I´m never going to see them again, am I? Then what the hell… „_They got inside somehow. They're taking me to live with the other Cranks. It's for the best. Thanks for being my friends. Goodbye."

"Aaw, so sad… Should I add a heart?" the man mocked, but wrote down what Newt had said.

"Just move your ass, idiot," Erin growled and the last thing Newt saw was the piece of paper being thrown onto one of the couches.

Then he was being led away through the hallway, down the ramp of the Berg and out into the dulling light of sunset. There was a beaten and dirty truck standing nearby and another man, so scrawny and short, that the Launcher held in his hands looked bigger than the man himself. This one seemed loaded enough. Newt didn´t look back as he was roughly pushed through the back door of the vehicle into the truck.

Even before his eyes could adjust to the dim light, he could tell he wasn´t alone there.

**TBC :)**


End file.
